The Day My Life Ended
by TheWriterThatWrote
Summary: Taila is 12 and lives in District 11. She thinks she wont be reaped. But of course, its the HungerGames. Anything can happen Oneshot unless I get idea's Its not meant to be a copy of Rue.


The Day My Life Ended.

(Name: Talia Evans)

(Age: 12)

I remember that day like the back of my hand. The rays of sunshine that cascaded into me and my brother's room, mocking the day with its happiness. I remember slipping on a off white linen dress, the one my mother had worn on her reaping day. Her first reaping day. And now mine.

My moth eaten lace up pumps made my feet ache the moment I saw them, let alone even touched them of put them on. I had them since I was 7. I was 12 now. Just a bit too small don't you think? I remember picking up my small ball of porridge. I winced. It already had a crusty top. I didn't even like porridge. I also hated hunger more. But porridge, it just looked like cat sick. I had to close my eyes and hold my nose as I ate it. It took 5 spoonful's 'til it was all gone. I knew my mother had a hard time providing for me and my brothers, since my dad had died when I was little. I don't remember it, but my mother says it was a sad death. A tractor was unloading a pile of compost and it was misjudged where it was being placed… He choked to death on dirt. Worm poop. Lovely…

I put my long curly black hair into a pony tail, and then plaited it. I had so much hair that ponytails did nothing for keeping it out my face. I opened my small drawer and pulled out my secret box of goodies. It was nearly empty. I'd have to get Marcus to get me so more strawberries I thought have I picked up my last one, and ate it, all in one. Sweet Heaven.

Sammy walked in then, and he smiled sadly. He was my oldest brother, 23. My others, Marcus, 21 and Dylan, 19 were all too old for the reaping. There was massive age difference between me and them, but they treated me like I was fragile.

He walked up to me, hugged me and whispered in my ear "Good luck Tal, our dear little Tal." He kissed my cheek, and then walked out without looking back. Then I heard the bell go. Reaping time.

I walked there with Sammy. Mother was too distraught that her 'little girl' was being reaped. But even she said I'd be fine. I worked out in the fields, like Marcus, climbing the trees picking off any fruit that wasn't ripe enough, before the more experienced went up and picked all the ripe, juicy fruit. It was pure torture, the succulent apples, juicy oranges, and colourful pears made the work sickening, and then coming home to crusty porridge. It could really out a damper on your day.

He hugged me one last time, one last time before my life ended. At that point, I didn't know that it would be the last. If I knew it could be. I would have treasured it. I went to my line, got my finger punctured for blood like I'd seen so many times before. It hurt a lot less then it looked. I went into the orderly lines of girls my age. They all looked up, like they did for everyone, some looking like they might pee themselves, others looking like they didn't care how this ended, they just were bored. I envied them.

Then our district escort walked onto stage. His name was Busk Albright He was small and had elfish features, but looked sly and smart underneath. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Welcome, ladies, to the Hunger Games!" He said. He made it sound like a game show. The video of why we have The Hunger Games came on, and he talked for a little bit, but I couldn't concentrate. I doubted I would get picked, but I was looking at everyone else's expressions carefully. Even the snobby ones, who earlier looked like they could kill with a single glance, looked like they were going to faint. I got woken from my trance of staring at people's faces when Busk shouted "Let's start with the guys, shall we?"

I heard all the boys take gulp.

He pulled out a name, and read it out loud. I couldn't remember the name, because I suddenly felt like I was going to cry. It was like someone had poured a bucket of water over me without a warning. Sweat trickled down my neck.

"Ladies next!" Busk winked and sauntered over the glass bowl containing every girl from 12-18's fate. He put his white handed glove into the glass dish, pulled out a name, and sauntered back to the microphone. Time slowed as he opened the paper.

"Taila Evans!"

And then my world fell apart.


End file.
